Conventionally, touch apparatus can suppress noise by obtaining noise values with different frequency bands through inputting sensing signals with different operation frequency bands, and referring the frequency band corresponding to the minimum noise to as the operation frequency band of the sensing signal.
However, noise cannot be suppressed efficiently by the touch apparatus designed with the aforementioned noise suppression features.